User blog:ResidentialWeeb/I MADE FUN OF HTFF PRANK GONE WRONG!!! ALMOST DIED!!!! NOT CLICKBAIT!!!! IN THE HOOD!!!!!! GONE SEXUAL!!!!!!!!
DISCLAIMER: This is a rant/constructive criticism. To make sure that there will be no witch hunting (or at least limit it), I decided to blur out the names of most of the users. Do note that if you have been around for a while, there may be several things that are missing. I do know a lot of things that I have kept out due to the fact that there’s no screenshots or any threads of it. Which I’m only discussing things that there is evidence for that can prove the event occurred. Let’s go back in time, let’s go way back in fact, back to the year 2009. On October 16, 2009; the wikia Happy Tree Friends Fanon (HTFF) was created. It was like every other wikia that was made dedicated to fan content, it started off as a small place to post content. The website grew steadily for a while and possibly around 2012/2013, the wikia had grown rapidly with many users joining. Which caused some rules to be changed, some bizarre rules include; bad grammar being bannable, no mary-sues, no crossover characters, a rule that pretty much told you that if you wanna make a OC page, you need to follow a certain format. Finally; swearing is bannable. These are just a few examples, and most of these rules I won’t really bring up again since they aren’t relevant later on, though I will bring up a few of these rules later on. However, good thing is that these rules have been changed or removed after a while. Though, there were some strict rules and most of these rules were not really enforced and were even broken by some admins and they were never punished or warned. This is a huge problem, since your wikia is growing and you don’t even have admins who are going to enforce most of these rules and even break these rules and not get punished. As you can see, this admin is unblocking himself over and over and eventually someone had to remove his rights so he couldn’t unblock himself. But, he was blocked and the rule was enforced, but this shows that admins on htff abuse their powers for personal gain. Enough with that, lets go a few years from then, let’s go to the year 2015. This was when I started to monitor HTFF, around April of 2015, a close irl friend of mines named Aiden joins the wikia. He wasn’t really active at first until sometime around May and June, when he contributed more. It wasn’t until September when I was told about this site. I learned about it when Aiden told me about a situation he got himself into with a user after he said something controversial on a block proposal stating something that offended a user (I won’t post the screenshot since this is irrelevant, only brought up to show when I discovered this). After that, nothing happened for a while. Then, one night this happened. Which I didn’t know about until the morning. As you can see in this screenshot, my friend is clearly upset. So, what happened? This user apparently was responsible, who I censored this person’s name. So, apparently this user snapped for some reason and barked at Aiden, which escalated to this quickly. Of course I was mad, but by the time I got home the whole thing already was resolved. After that happened, I watched the wikia closely. Nothing really happened after a while, until December when something happened. A lot of things have happened. Until December, and this is when things escalated. A user who is now known as Moonstone, made a OC on HTFF which is a crossover from Steven Universe, though with a few differences. As you can see in some of these screenshots, Aiden was doing his job, though the crossover ocs in question were changed a bit to be a bit like parody characters, but Aiden thought they were crossovers and deleted them since crossover ocs are not allowed so he was doing his job. Then, things hit the fan pretty quickly. Let to Aiden having an outburst and had a mental breakdown. Which, people started laughing saying the place was salty. That’s not how you treat people with mental illnesses, you don’t go “ecks dee lmao lol rofl” when someone is clearly upset. I highlighted what this user said because what this guy said, is pure hypocrisy as the user in question did things months later. But also stated the obvious, HTFF is extremely hypocritical. Also, what Aiden did is something he regrets, but he only did it because he was doing his job. He didn’t delete it just to cause drama for the lolz. I really blame the users who choose to escalate this by disrespecting moonstone’s opinions on crossovers. Elissa made a htf fan video game, which someone made a tvtropes page on it, which Elissa found insulting and was discouraged. Aiden brought this up a user on g+, and he eventually discovered one of the admins made the pages and confronted her. The thing was a back and forth kinda thing, then the user who was told got involved and quickly escalated things fast. Pretty much, she said that the review wasn’t offensive at all despite the fact that her opinions aren’t facts and it’s just a damn opinion not a fact. Also, she said that “a low self esteem is nothing but an excuse.” Then she “apologized” and then next day went crazy and started acting like a douche for no reason. Then she was like “i’m done bye bye” and left. That’s all, now there was another drama that happened last year, but i’m not bringing that up since there’s no real screenshots of the interactions, I do think it happened but I made a promise saying that I won’t mention anything that has no evidence for. So here’s my constructive criticism. You guys, need to start enforcing your rules, and you guys need to apologize to Aiden, Elissa, and moonstone. There have only been two users who genuinely apologized. I haven’t seen a lot of people apologizing who were involved. You guys also need to mistreating people and need to start understanding the lives that these people went through. Legit, these people have mental disorders and you treat them like toothpicks. I am honestly disgusted by the actions of HTFF and it’s content. Though content doesn’t matter, but what matters is so many users on HTFF did this and got away with it. These people really just bullied their way to get things done their way and only made empty promises and lies to these damaged people to keep them as friends and keep abusing them. Honestly, this is really stupid. However, I got another opinion that’s gonna come a bit soon. Not gonna say the topic but you might know. Credit to Elissa for the title. Category:Blog posts